Retazos perdidos
by Arabella Fawkes
Summary: Este es un One-shot, situado en el sexto año, yo solo supongo algo que podría haber sido real. Una escena perdida del sexto libro, antes de que Ron y Lavender lo dejaran y antes de que Harry empezara a salir con Ginny.


_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter, pertenece a J.K Rowling pero la trama es mía._

_**N/A: **__Este es un One-shot, situado en el sexto año, yo solo supongo algo que podría haber sido real. Una escena perdida del sexto libro, antes de que Ron y Lavender lo dejaran y antes de que Harry empezara a salir con Ginny._

_ Retazos perdidos_

Hermione entro en la sala común de Gryffindor enfurecida. Esta vez si que estaba realmente enfadada con Ron, menudo hipócrita ¿Porque se comportaba como un crió? Ya tenía diecisiete años.

Resopló, mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones. situados frente a la chimenea.

Cerró los ojos y alzando una mano, jugueteo con uno de sus ya por si, enmarañados mechones de cabello, enredándolos aun más. Era como una obsesión o manía que tenía, cuando se ponía muy nerviosa.

Todo había empezado hacía misera media hora, se había pasado cerca de dos horas surcando por la biblioteca. Era su refugió, allí era libre, los libros a diferencia de algunos magos, no juzgaban a nadie por su portada.

Después de seis años, prácticamente se había leído más de la mitad de libros de esta, pero para la castaña nunca era suficiente. Se movía con gran agilidad por las antiguas estanterías, y por las secciones y lugares más recónditos.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que salió de la biblioteca.

—_Hasta mañana, Madame Pince. _

_Hermione se sacudió insistentemente el polvo que le había caído encima de la túnica, salio apresuradamente de la biblioteca, mientras intentaba, haciendo malabares, que no cayeran al suelo los libros que cargaba. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, la temperatura, ya auguraba la entrada de el frió invierno._

_Repentinamente vio como desde el final del pasillo, corriendo y soltando risillas, aparecían un par de alumnos._

—_Demonios —exclamó sulfurada. "¿Es que no tendría un momento de tranquilidad?"._

_Normalmente no se alteraba con facilidad, pero como prefecta, que los alumnos rompieran las reglas era lo único que conseguía crisparle._

_Tambaleándose, saco como pudo su viejo reloj de bolsillo, ya había sanado el toque de queda._

_Hermione pensó por un breve instante, que se trataba de una parejita que intentaba esconderse clandestinamente y lejos estaba de equivocarse._

—_Reducio —susurro, disminuyendo el tamaño de los libros y metiéndoselos dentro del bolsillo._

_Avanzo a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, y cuando llego al final, giro ya con las palabras exactas en la boca para sancionarlos. Pero algo que vio la paralizo, las palabras murieron en los labios y los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. _

_Unas manos que se entrelazaban, una boca que se acercaba a otra, sonrisas de medio lado, suspiros quedos y una...cabeza pelirroja._

_El suplicio que había esta intentando evitar, durante los dos incesantes últimos meses. _

_De un brinco, salto hacía atrás. El pasillo estaba oscuro. Se pego a la pared todo lo que pudo y dejo escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Respiro profundamente intentando acallar los gemidos que querían escapar de sus labios, y apretando fuertemente los ojos ahogados en lágrimas._

_Hermione Granger, acababa de presenciar una de las escenas más horribles de su vida._

_Se tapo la boca con una de las manos, intentado tranquilizarse, pero no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo e inmediatamente se arrepintió._

—_Shh, Ron —se escucho una voz algo chillona._

—_¿Que pasa?_

—_Creo que he escuchado algo._

—_Yo no he oído nada Lavender. —contestó el pelirrojo exasperado, silenciandola con un beso y volviendola a atrapar entre sus brazos._

_Hermione, que había escuchado la escena totalmente rígida, camino todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, alejándose tan rápidamente de allí como sus piernas se lo permitieron._

—_Hermione.._

—_Hermione.._

—_Hermione.._

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, una voz la saco de sus ensimismados pensamientos. Enfocó la mirada y reconoció a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Harry salió a prisas del despacho del director Dumbledore. El pensadero, los recuerdos de Tom Ryddle y en general todo lo trastocaba profundamente. ¿Porque Voldemort, había querido ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Paso cerca del gran comedor, el cielo de este estaba nublado, y dejaba escapar pequeños relámpagos que sonaban fuertemente por todo Hogwarts. Ahora tenia que concentrarse en el profesor Slughorn y buscar la manera, de que este le contara el verdadero recuerdo con Tom.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta de la sala común de gryffindor, se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos, Ron, que miraba dentro de sala con cara de fastidio.

—¿Ron, que haces aquí fuera tan tarde?

—Ah, hola Harry, espero a Lavender —contestó sin muchas ganas el pelirrojo.

—¿Pero, no querías dejarla? —preguntó extrañado Harry.

—Quería y quiero, solo que no todavia, ¿me entiendes? —admitió Ron, buscando la mirada de aprobación en el rostro de su amigo. Cosa que no encontró.

—Ron..

—¡Ah Harry! ¡Y no se lo digas a Hermione! ella no lo entendería —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera añadir nada, Lavender apareció saltando y colgándose del cuello de su "Ro-Ro" como llamaba y juntos se alejaron por el oscuro pasillo.

Harry entró contrariado en la sala común, Ron sabia que esto podía hacerle daño a Hermione, casi le habían entrado ganas de golpearlo.

Una vez dentro, subió por la escalera hasta su habitacion. Tiro la capa encima de la cama y se acerco hasta el baúl. Se arrodillo y empezó a remover, girar y sacar utensilios, buscando el libro de pociones que últimamente le había estado robando el sueño.

Harry permaneció sentado durante unos minutos, reflexionando sobre donde lo abría puesto. Frustrado y admitiéndose a si mismo, que a ese paso no lo encontraría de entre todas sus caóticas cosas conjuró: _Accio libro de Pociones _y este salió volando desde debajo de la cama hasta sus manos.

Con el libro ya en la mano, volvió hasta la sala común dispuesto a sentarse en uno de esos cómodos sillones, cuando la vio.

Su pelo alborotado caía graciosamente por el lateral del sillón, los ojos muy apretados y la nariz arrugada en un gesto de contrariación.

La estuvo observando ¿cuanto? ¿diez, quince, veinte minutos? sintió un cosquilleo en el fondo del estomago. ¿Que le pasaba? a él le gustaba Ginny, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando la veía con Dean Thomas, algo en su interior rugía y le desgarraba las entrañas. ¿Entonces que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, que le pasaba con Hermione?.

Observo como esta se removía incomoda y se acerco.

—Hermione —llamó.

—Hermione

—Hermione —insistió, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, hasta que logro que abriera los ojos.

—¿Hermione, estas bien? —preguntó Harry con cautela —Parecías ida.

—No —admitió Hermione—. Supongo que no.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Hoy no —contestó la castaña, levantandose del sillón y estirando su dolorido cuerpo. ¿Cuanto llevaba ahí sentada? quizás un par de horas. —Me voy a la cama Harry, y tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo—. Acabo bostezando.

—Me quedare un rato a leer —contestó él en voz baja.

—¿Otra vez, ese libro? —preguntó contrariada —el del príncipe, estas obsesionado. —añadió.

—Oh vamos Hermione, otra vez no —contestó sulfurado

—Vale, vale ya me calló —masculló— Hasta mañana Harry. Se apartó, cediéndole el asiento y se acerco a la entrada que daba a sus habitaciones. Y Antes de perderse por el hueco de la escalera le dio una ultima mirada a su amigo.

—¡Y Harry! ¡Gracias! —dijo con voz agradecida.

Harry levanto la vista del libro, dirigió la mirada al lugar en el que escasos segundos se encontraba su amiga y contesto un "de nada", al compás de los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

_¿Que tal? Debo decir, que mi pareja predilecta es Ron y Hermione, pero me apetecía escribir algo de Harmony. Después de tantos años de amistad, quien sabe si a Harry durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo le gusto Hermione._

_Comentarios o criticas son de agradecer. :)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
